U.S. Pat. Publ. 2006/0084740 discloses a composition of 100 wt. parts SEBS, 150-250 wt. parts of Ammonium PolyPhosphate (APP), 30-50 wt. parts flame retardant auxiliary, 100-150 wt. parts oil, and 100-150 wt. parts polypropylene (PP).
U.S. Pat. Publ. 2008/167422 discloses and claims PP at 65-90 wt. %; SBC 10-35 wt. %; an inorganic flame retardant (FR) at 60-100 wt. % based on the sum of PP and SBC. The FR is hydroxide of Mg or Al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,756,440 discloses and claims a fire resistant composition having PP, a functional SEBS, and a metal hydroxide flame retardant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,154 discloses and claims a composition of: SEBS 15 to 20 wt. %, oil plasticizer at 4-8 wt. %, 4 to 8 wt. % PP, and 64 to 75 wt. % Mg(OH)2 as flame retardant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,576,691 discloses and claims a flame resistant polymer of PP, SEBS, a random copolymer of ethylene and an alpha olefin, and inorganic flame retardant.
The composition of the present invention passes one or both of the US standard UL-94 V0 or V1 tests, at a 1.6 mm thickness, indicating superior flame resistance. Similarly passing the European standard EN 60332-1-2, or US standard UL-62 (UL1581, VW-1) at minimal thickness indicates superior flame resistance. In many flame retardant applications, the smoke density is also of critical importance, as stated in European standard EN 50268-2 (now superseded by EN-IEC 61034). These prior art documents mentioned above are not capable of passing the smoke density requirements and the flame retardant tests at a 1.6 mm thickness. None of these documents discloses all four components. Accordingly there is a need in the market place for an improved composition that is cost competitive, and meets these various test standards.
Example market applications where the advantages of this innovation are expected to find utility include but are not limited to fabric, upholstery, carpet, barrier, automotive, building construction, communication, and consumer electronics applications that employ the unique and novel compositions of the present invention. Example articles that are expected to find utility in these market applications include but are not limited to coated fabrics, carpet backing, barrier sheets or films, automotive primary or harness wire insulation, building construction and communications wire insulation and jacketing, and consumer electronics wire insulation, jacketing, and plugs.